


Animals

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else, Kissing, Language, Light Smut, Making out in the Impala, Pet Names, Slight Dirty Talk, fight in club, getting caught, let me know if you spot more, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Prompt: Something about Dean based on Animals by Nickelback.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm experiencing major blocks, so please be nice. Enjoy :)  
> If you have any prompts or ideas for drabbles, either Dean or Bucky, let me know 😁

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you  
That I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

Dean’s just left the motel after another fight with Sam. Spending the morning at the police station hadn’t been fun, but he’s used to it by now. Metallica is playing and he’s mouthing the words he knows by heart as he drives to her place. They’re bad for each other, they know that. And still, every time he’s in town, he calls and she answers.

She’s standing by the side of the road, making sure she’s out of the window’s range. Her parents would kill her if they knew she is still hanging out with John Winchester’s kid.

Dean spots her easily enough, rolls to a stop in front of the sidewalk and leans over the seat to open the door for her. She awakens the gentleman in him.

“Did ya miss me, sweetheart?”

A grin stretches across her mouth as she slips in Baby. She grabs his face, fingers gently sinking in the sides of his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Not as much as you’ve missed me, Dean-o.”

There’s some scruff littering his cheeks, she takes the time to caress them a couple of times; she likes it, it looks good on him.

“Let’s roll, shall we?”

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in _

They’re in a club and it’s packed. Booze flowing copiously and hands wandering freely; Dean’s arm is around her waist as she sways to the beat of the song.

“C’mon, let’s dance, babe.”

She spins around, her fingers dance across his forearm to reach his hand and she tries to pull him off the seat. She fails, as always. Dean Winchester doesn’t dance, and if he did, it wouldn’t be to that song blasting through the speakers. 

“Yeah, not happening, sweetheart.”

Her eyes look darker as she steps closer to him, places herself between his parted thighs and pleadingly whispers a breathy ‘please’ in his ear. He doesn’t budge.

She shrugs her shoulders and grabs his chin between her thumb and forefinger. There’s a mischievous smirk playing on her lips when she pulls back, a complete opposite to the sweet peck she’s just planted on the corner of his mouth.

They’re not together, never been. Not officially. He still grows possessive whenever someone tries something with her, and she gets insanely jealous of everyone that flirts with him. It’s toxic. They know, and yet they don’t care.

As he watches her walk to the dance floor, he already knows someone is going to end up with a broken nose and he’s going to end up with bloody fists by the end of the night. She licks her lips and her arms rise up; she has the audacity of sending him a cheeky wink and a wave before she turns around and weaves her body through the throng of people.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Adrenaline is pumping through their veins; they’re scrambling to leave before the cops show up.

The Impala purrs to life as they make a hasty escape; she slides across the seat and presses her front to his side. She’s warm and Dean can’t stop himself from looking down to where her hands are slowly creeping up his leg.

“Find some place to park. Don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Her hand is now on his bulge, pressing and palming as she breathes the words; her breath fanning across his neck and sending shivers down his spine.

“I’m trying to think. You’re making t-things harder.”

“I can tell. You really did miss me, huh?”

Dean curses under his breath and he feels the smile on her lips when they pressing to his neck; his eyes are focused on the road and he tries with all his might to keep them there while she unbuttons his jeans and rolls down the zipper. They pass the mall’s parking lot, and right as he’s about to make a detour, she moves downs.

“Fucking hell, warn a guy, would ya?”

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

She laughs around him and he glances down at her, a grin on his face.

“Whatcha laughing about? Almost got us killed.”

He’s silenced quickly when she wraps her lips around his dick and sucks, killing any more remarks and eliciting a groan from him. His right hand finds the back of her head, letting her know she has to slow down if she wants him to keep some semblance of control.

He parks near the train station when she does the exact opposite, running her tongue along his shaft and then sucking on the tip. Killing the engine, he pulls her up and presses a demanding kiss to her lips; his fingers tangling in her hair as they lose themselves in each other.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered what was that  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
That's my dad outside the car  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
We were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin' _

It’s frustrating to try and get his shirts off, so she settles for pushing her hands underneath them, scratching along the expanse of his abs as he manoeuvres her to straddle his lap. The steering wheel is constricting their movements, and she huffs her disdain, biting on his bottom lip in retaliation. Dean chuckles.

“I want your fingers, please, Dean.”

He hums, not wanting to detach her lips from his, and brings his hand down. Being the tease that he is, he takes the time to caress and grope his way to the actual destination. Her hand finds his hair and she informs him of her disapproval by pulling on the strands.

“Patience is a virtue, ya know?”

Skirts is what she always wears when they have to meet, easy access and little hassle. Dean pushes his hand under the folds of the red skater skirt, and she grunts something as she presses her core against him.

“Did you hear that?”

Dean finds it hard to focus on anything else that isn’t her body on his lap, so he shakes his head noncommittally while his fingers work to move her panties to the side.

“Wait, stop. I think someone is out there.”

They barely have time to fix their clothes, before her father’s voice growls at her to get her ass out of the car.

Dean unlocks the motel door and his rolls his eyes when he finds Sam staring at him. He’d hoped to find him asleep.

“Dude, what the hell happened to you?”

The younger Winchester only receives a grunt in answer, which he interprets as his brother probably pissing someone off.

With a heavy, disappointed sigh, Dean throws his tired body on the mattress. Being threatened with a shotgun was not how he’d pictured their encounter going when he’d picked her up. His phone pings, alerting him of a new text message.

-I’m choosing the spot next time, xoxo.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in. _


End file.
